Solomon Grundy (Arkhamverse)
Solomon Grundy is a supervillain who appeared in Batman: Arkham City. Biography Mass Murderer Cyrus Gold sought to escape justice in early 20th century Gotham by hiding out in Slaughter Swamp. There he met a fate worst then death, captured by Ra's Al Ghul and his league of Assassin's Grundy was repeatedly killed, revived in a Lazarus Pit, and experimented on to see what effects prolonged use of the Lazarus Pit would have on Ra's. In the process not only was Cyrus permanently transformed into a undead swamp monster, but he was also robbed of his memories as Cyrus Gold. Soon Cyrus became too powerful to control and escaped the league only to be captured by a circus and worked in a side show, thusly rechrisened Solomon Grundy after the famous nursery rhyme. After the circus went under, Grundy was buried where Penguin's famous Iceberge Lounge would be built. Solomon Grundy was found in the Iceberg Lounge by the Penguin when he took over Cyrus Pinkney's Institute of Natural History in Arkham City. Penguin frequently fed disloyal subjects to Grundy, when an undercover Batman questioned Penguin about the identity of "the man downstairs" Penguin simply told him to pray never to find out. ''Batman: Arkham City'' After Batman has disabled the Freeze gun Penguin was shooting, he knocks him off his vantage point. Before he can finish him off, the Penguin detonates the Igloo that Batman is standing on, and he falls into a pit. Penguin then unleashes Grundy by electrocuting him. Batman uses the sources of the electricity to his advantage by using Explosive Gel to destroy the sources, causing Grundy to grow weak. Batman uses a beatdown to finish Grundy off, but Penguin enables the sources of the electricity to turn back on. This time, the sources are only open for a small period of time, making it harder for Batman to place the Explosive Gel on them. After destroying the generators for a second time, Grundy appears defeated. But before Batman can completely defeat Grundy, he grabs Batman, and crawls over to the main generator. He then sticks his arm into it and gets regenerated yet again. Batman is able to escape Grundy's grasp, and, with much difficulty, finally defeats Grundy by completely shutting off all power and then punching his heart out after destroying his rib cage with repeated blows to the chest. Grundy is now defeated and Penguin has no backup, but himself and a grenade launcher. When defeated, if players travel back to the Iceberg Lounge Grundy's body is gone. It is unknown if whether the GCPD took the body or Hugo Strange ordered TYGER guards to take the body, when scanned in detective mode the Body is marked as "unknown" leading to speculation to whether or not Grundy is truely 'dead'. Behind the scenes *Solomon Grundy's only line throughout the game, when he is first activated by the Penguin, is "Solomon Grundy. Born on a Monday. Christened on Tuesday. Married on Wednesday." which are the first verses to the English nursery rhyme that acted as his namesake. However, during Grundy's game over screens he says different lines. *When Detective mode is used on Grundy, his condition is set as "Unknown"; considering that he's undead, Batman's actions were most likely a temporary setback. Game Over lines thumb|300px|right|Solomon Grundy's game over screens. *"Grundy will kill you!" *"Grundy must hurt the Bat!" Gallery *Solomon Grundy (Batman: Arkham City)/Gallery Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Deceased Characters